Don't Scare Me Like That
by DJMirnum
Summary: It was just another day at the farm for Sam and his wife. She would be home by this time; where is she?


**So, I've been playing the heck out of Stardew Valley and normally I don't stick with games like it for very long but this one's way more in depth and I'm having a lot of fun with it. I used details from my game for this one-shot and I may have an idea for another one. So, until I can get the other stories I'm writing on enjoy this one**

It was getting late and Beth still hadn't come home. Sam was sitting on the couch at 9 PM with Milo the cat in his lap. Sam went to bed around 10 and she would either go to bed with him or not long after him.  
"I hope she's on her way," Sam wondered aloud.  
Milo meowed his reply and began to purr. Sam smiled and stroked the cat. He looked back at the clock then turned the TV on to pass the time. He must have dozed off at one point because Milo jolted him awake. When he checked the clock again and it was 2 AM now. Sam went to their bedroom to see if his wife slipped in while he was sleeping. His blood went cold at the sight of the empty bed; Sam was really worried now. He grabbed his coat and rushed out of the house. He ran all the way to his former home and banged on the door. A few moments later, his father and mother appeared at the door.  
"Sam? What's the matter," his father asked.  
"She's not home. Beth didn't come home," Sam said in a panicked tone.  
This made his father, Kent concerned.  
"Now calm down, son. Did she say anything to you of where she might be?"  
"Well, she said she would go visit Abigail, then see Robin about getting a shed, then fish by the mountain lake and maybe go into the..."  
Sam's face then turn to fear at a horrible realization.  
"Sam," asked his mother worriedly.  
"The mines! She's stuck in the mines," cried Sam as he took off running.  
"Sam," his mother cried.  
"Darn it! Jodi! Call Sebastian and then Dr. Harvey and everyone else," yelled Kent as he raced after his son.

Sam ran as fast as he could toward the mines. He always was worried something like this would happen, especially when Beth told him it did happen once before they got married. She was lucky someone found her and brought her home but he always was scared she'd never come back. Beth would come home with scratches, bruises and one time came back with a limp from her trips down the caverns. But she would say the trips were worth it for the minerals she found. Even the Tiger's Eye she found for him for his first birthday after getting married to her. It was the best gift she had ever given him, aside from the bouquet and amulet. Now faced with the possibility of losing her terrified him. Sam managed to reach Sebastian's home when he saw his black haired friend rush to him. What he didn't expect was Sebastian holding him back.  
"Let me go! I have to get to her," Sam yelled trying to get through.  
"Sam, you you can't go down there by yourself! Not until there's back up," Sebastian yelled back.  
"But what if she's hurt?! She might need help!"  
"And we will help once we get everyone to look for her," said Kent running up to them.  
Kent was glad Sebastian stopped Sam in time. Sam was beside himself.  
"I was afraid this would happen. I don't want to lose her, Dad."  
Sam looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Kent just grabbed his son and hugged him.  
"Beth's a strong woman. From what I've heard about her and seen, she's going to be alright. We'll find her, even if we have to go all the way down the mines to do it."  
"Thanks dad," said Sam.

The two men went ahead and asked Sebastian to wait for the others to arrive. They made their way to the entrance. Kent saw how anxious Sam was getting and knew he would run in there first chance he got.  
"Let's just check the first level. Maybe she made it this far," suggested Kent while pulling out a lighter.  
"You still smoke," asked Sam.  
"Not as much as before. Trying to quit. Time in the army made me realize how short life is and those things aren't helping. Besides, I want to see my grandkids," Kent said with a smile.  
Sam smiled softly and went in with his dad following behind. There was some light but not enough to see everything. Then, they noticed a lump by the elevator. As they approached, Sam recognized the purple shirt it was wearing.  
"Beth!"  
Sam bent down to cradle his wife in his arms while Kent knelt beside them.  
"She must have just barely made it up here," observed Kent.  
Beth was covered in dirt, scratches, bruises and a huge gash on her leg.  
"Beth, wake up. Please wake up," cried Sam, this time letting his tears fall.  
She never responded. Kent went back to the entrance to see everyone else heading their way.  
"Dr. Harvey! We need you right now," he yelled.  
The man rushed ahead and saw Sam holding his wife. He got down in front of them and spoke gently to Sam.  
"Sam, let me see Beth."  
"She won't wake up. Why won't she wake up?!"  
"I need to check her, Sam."  
Sam laid her back down gently to let Dr. Harvey do his work. Kent sat next to Sam and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dr. Harvey checked her vitals and the gash on her leg. The wound was deep and probably the reason she struggled to get back up and passed out from blood loss. Least she managed to patch herself up before it got too serious but he needed to get her proper treatment.  
"She has a pulse but it's weak. I need to get her to the clinic if she's going to make it through. Sam, can you carry her," asked Dr. Harvey.  
Sam nodded and gently lifted his wife's body off the ground.

Sam stayed with her every chance he could but he had to take care of the farm. Thank goodness for Marnie and Leah being there to help. Sam was impressed that Beth did this on her own for so long but knew she was glad to have him there. Once the chores were done, Sam would go sit by Beth's bedside waiting for her to wake up. The memory of her looking bruised and bleeding instilled some sort of resolve for him, that she would never have to go down there alone again. Leah and Abigail came to visit sometimes and this time they all were there.  
"Hey Sam, how's she doing," asked Leah.  
"Still hasn't woken up," he said dejectedly.  
"She's probably just tired. But how are you doing," asked Abigail.  
"Honestly, not that great. I should have gone with her. What kind of husband am I if I can't protect my wife from danger?"  
"No one blames you for anything, Sam. And I know Beth doesn't either," said Leah.  
Sam looked over at her; still sleeping and looking a little better but still in bad shape. It was a sight he never wanted to see again.  
"Can you two stay here a bit? I need to take care of something," said Sam as he began to leave.  
"Where are you going," asked Abigail.  
"To see a man about a sword."  
A few more days later, Beth tried to move her arm but it felt heavy. She tried to open her eyes but squinted at the bright lights. She then felt a hand take hers and squeeze. Then she a heard a voice that sounded like an angel.  
"Hey babe, welcome back."  
That was Sam; Beth never felt more happy to hear his voice.  
"Sam, what...what happened?"  
"You passed out in the mines. You managed to get back up to the surface but you never made it home. I was so worried."  
"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry," Beth said sadly.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." Sam took his wife's hand and kissed it multiple times. "I'm just glad you're okay. But I can't let you go down there anymore."  
"But Sam, we need the minerals," Beth exclaimed.  
"Let me finish. I can't let you go down there anymore without me."  
This took Beth by surprise.  
"But, you don't know how to use a sword."  
"I've had Marlon teach me the basics but I can always learn from a master," smiled Sam. Then he turned serious. "I almost lost you that day and I don't plan on living through that again. Next time you want to go down there, I'm going with you. No arguments."  
Beth just smiled and nodded. Sam leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.


End file.
